Brawl All Stars
by RaxtMec202
Summary: What happens if you bash up all the Smash Bros Characters and all of the Playstaton Battle Royale and other gaming characters? Well let me tell you will get EXTREME GAMING EPICNESS!
1. Chapter 1

Brawl All Stars

(Yes sir! Everybody I am making another Fanfiction. The reason I barely get on here is because I am a Youtuber and its just getting in the way of making these so that's why Ed Edd Eddy The Untold Stories hasn't had a new chapter and a while and Dora Crazy Adventures too. So I promised I will squeeze time to do those.)

Chapter 1: Mario's Intro

**Mushroom Kingdom**

As the little toads run around the garden in front of the castle, Princess Peach tries to catch one of them showing to us that they are playing a game. "HA! You're too old Princess you can't catch me. I'm the fastest toad alive!" The Toad with the green spots on his head said.

"Don't ever underestimate a princess." Princess peach said as she chases the green toad around the garden. Luigi then joins the fray while running after one of the Toads except he was in Peach's way and ends up tripping her.

She then falls to the ground as all of the toads surround her. The toads then look at Luigi. That is when the toad put their rage and started to attack Luigi. But before that could happen Peach command to stop to show that she was okay.

Peach then walks over to Luigi and stares at him with an unpleasant smile which makes Luigi uncomfortable. She then punches him in his nose. Luigi falls to the ground and moans.

Peach then walks to the entrance of the castle and then looks up at the top of the castle to see our overall spaghetti loving plumber protagonist, Mario.

He seemed like he was in deep thought until Peach shouted "Mario"  
which he responded to. He then jumps off the edge of the castle to Peach to notify on what she wanted.

As he jumped down he then sees the princess face. It wasn't a very good one. "What wrong Princess?" Mario trying to cheer up the grumpy Peach. "Mario….before you leave, Take your clumsy brother with you." Peach said with a grumpy face pointing back at Luigi who is still on the ground with her thumb.

"Ahh Peach, it was a just a game it's not Luigi does that all the time." Mario says to calm down Peach as she was attempting to beat him up more. "Oh really Mario? Do you remember the time where it was my birthday and as one of the toads carry in the cake he comes running in my castle to tell you something urgent not noticing the cake and went right through it." Peach exclaiming a flashback.

"Uhhhhh….It wasn't his fault because that was the same day that Rosalina was in trouble and we…had..to…Rosalina!" Mario says while day dreaming of Rosalina.

Peach then smacks him on the cheek to get his thoughts together. "MARIO! We've been going out with each other for 2 years and you're still thinking of other woman. HOW RUDE!" Peach says looking at the other direction of Mario while Mario rubs his cheek.

Suddenly Toads from the other side of the Mushroom Kingdom ran to Peach and were all screaming and shouting. Saying "HELP! HELP!" Peach is then speechless on what is happening to her little friends.

"What's going on? What is happening top the Kingdom?" Mario said as he gets in front of Peach. "Mysterious Characters are starting a huge brawl and they are wrecking almost the whole entire town!" One Toad said trembling in fear.

"What by mean mysterious? Everyone on that side on the Brawl are mostly people that I know. Though that is King Dedede side." Peach thought as the toads still panicked.

Mario then starts to look around as everyone panicking and scared. He then walks over to Luigi and picks him up with his hand. "I'm going to go look on what's going on over there and I'm taking Luigi so none of this mishap can happen again." Mario says to everyone as he hold his younger brother.

"Wait, Mario what is going?" Luigi confused on what is happening. Mario then looks at the sun to see over the Horizon to show explosions coming from the town. "Lets-a-go…..Luigi" Mario says as he throws Luigi in the direction of the town.

Before Mario could take another step. Peach then hugs him from the back and kisses him on the cheek where she slapped him. "I'm sorry from before." They ended their hug and turn near each other. "Be careful….and stay safe." Peach says as Mario runs into the direction.

"Oh and Mario…" Peach says to make Mario turn around. "I….Love you." Peach said by blushing. Mario then smirks and repeats back to Peach "I love you too." Mario says as he runs off into the town.

End Of Part 1

**Want to see more Brawl All Stars well hopefully this week I'll will do more and don't worry about my other Fanfiction. There coming back Next Year because I have a whole lot of stuff I need to do on my Youtube Channel anyways, Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brawl All Stars

(Biggest Gaming Fanfiction Yet.)

**Hope you guys are loving this new fanfic and yes the other fanfics are returning in 2014, which is next year. Cut off time from my YouTube Account to finally put all these stories and projects into progress. So without adieu sit back and relax Because it's about to get crazy.**

Chapter 2: PlayStation Brawl

**Northside Of Brawlville (Hills)**

As Mario and Luigi rush to the other side to see what was going on let's check out what happening over there.

**Brawl Town (North)**

As the citizens run away from the collision of the characters we've then see a huge explosions, making some of the citizens go flying. One Character ran out of the explosions. He wore a black and red jacket that goes down to his knees, Black boots and pants a gray wife beater, and a red diamond which is called a necklace. He also had black hair….and.

(Yea I know half of you just skipped this Part Don't EVEN LIE!)

**Dante (DmC) **

As he was running out of the explosions he turned around and started shooting with his guns _Ebony & Ivory _as another character who was a girl with blonde hair with long pigtails. She wearing a A Purple and white bra top with the words "San Romero Knights" on the front of it, a Purple cheerleader skirt with a red belt and a chainsaw that color is Pink and black.

**Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw)**

"Whoa , Calm down Princess I just asking if your were taken." Dante said pointing one of his guns at Juliet. "Oh, and you didn't tell me that you were a Demon!" Juliet says as she revs up her chainsaw to kill Dante. "Oh, my god How many times do I have to tell you I am a Nephilim, Part Demon, Part Angel. Come on, girl We shouldn't token this far. Drop the weapon and let's start over." Dante says still putting his gun down and walking towards Juliet.

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU ON WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOYFRIEND NICK!" Juliet getting more angry and puts her chainsaw near Dante's Chest.

"Hey! That thing was going to rot if it kept hanging around. I just did you the biggest favor. Real girls wouldn't have their boyfriends head carried around." (Or being like Yuno from Future Diary =0) Dante said backing up and about to grab his _Rebellion _sword.

But Juliet saw what he was doing and revved up her chainsaw more and was about to strike until a green-blonde hair man with Long Link ears appears in the back of Dante and an orange Ottsel flying through the air passing Dante while screaming while he hit Juliet in the face. He then falls off her face to her breast.

**Jak and Daxter (Jak Franchise)**

"Uhh….It's a good thing I landed on something…so..Soft!" Daxter says as he hugs and motorboats Juliet's Breast. Juliet, in shock then grabs Daxter and flings him off to Jak. He then hit Jak's chest and falls to the ground.

Jak then looks at Daxter who then tries to remove his dizziness. "You..see I was right! I told….you we should get involved." Daxter says as he falls to the ground. Jak then smirks and laughs a bit, but then looks at Dante. 'Don't thank me for my help." Jak says to Dante which changes his mood.

"Like I needed your help. I was doing fine on without you." Dante argues on what Jak said. "Well your little argument with your girlfriend sounded it like it."Jak says pointing at Juliet who didn't look happy.

"First, an annoying Dante, then a perverted Weasel and now my outfit is dirty! DANTE! YOU ARE BUYING ME A NEW WARDROBE! YOU DEOMN SCUM!" Juliet shouts as she charges at Dante and Jak, as she rushes Dante then put his Rebellion out again. Jak was about to help until…..

He was hit by a bold of dynamite. He then jumps out of the way. "What the?" Jak says as he look around. "Hey long ears! Tell your weasel friend that he is a dead man." A voice was heard to show that it was a boy who age was 15 wearing a blue vest with white long sleeves, with khaki long pants and white sneakers.

**Jimmy Hopkins (Bully)**

"Oh great, not this reject again. Want me to teach you a lesson?" Jak threatens Jimmy. "Oh I'll teach you a lesson. A lesson in ass kicking!" Jimmy then runs up to Jak and tries to punch him but misses and ends up kick in the stomach by Jak.

Jimmy then gets angry and rushes at Jak like a bull. He then tackles Jak and then grabs him to punch him. Jak then kicks Jimmy but while his foot was in the air Jimmy then screams out "NUT SHOT!" and then punches Jak in his groin.

Jak then falls to the ground and shouts out. "CRAP!" Jimmy's shadow lurks on Jak. With a peculiar smile Jimmy says. "No one…messes with Jimmy Hopkins!"

Thus made Jak angry and quickly stand up. "You're a Dead man, Jimmy!" Jak says smirking with vengeance. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Jimmy says as he pulls out a slingshot.

Both of them look at each other with anger and started to run at each other until. Luigi falling from the sky hits them both which make both Jimmy and Jak fall to the ground.

"MAAAAAAAARRRRRRRIIIIIOOOOOOO!" Luigi screams as Jak and Jimmy looked confused. Daxter comes from unconscious comes with the feud and says. "Who's Mario?"

**Brawl Town (North) (Other side)**

While Luigi landed on the other part of the battlefield. Mario was investigating the other part. As then he see a red snow hat ,a sleeveless jean jacket, a black jacket under the jean jacket, and some skinny blue (maybe black) jeans.

The man was spray-painting on the wall. The citizens weren't fond of it. When he finally finish he then back away from the artwork. "Well, that will show him who's boss." The man said to show the big _Sucker Punch_ logo.

"Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?" Mario said with an angry expression. "Oh nothing just making the city beautiful." The man said turning around.

"The city was beautiful before you vandalized it. Now I want you to go over there and clean up your mess." Mario demanded the man.

The man then chuckles. "What are you my mom? " The man starts to laugh even more until Smoke or Flames appear from his arm and decided to attack Mario with it. "What are you?" Mario questions as he dodged the flame.

**Delsin Rowe (Infamous: Second Son)**

End of Part 2

**YES! I know his game is not out yet but to me he already seems like a cool character so I had to put him in. So more BAS chapters coming your way**


End file.
